


Q&A

by signalbeam



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Crack, Gen, Meta, Subtext, Textual Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signalbeam/pseuds/signalbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji explains to Yosuke why so many people like Souji/Yosuke in the meta way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q&A

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the badbadbathhouse... nonprompt, I suppose?: _Why do people like Yosuke/Souji? I've been wondering, is it because Souji hugged Yosuke? Or because Yosuke has an obvious brocrush? I like Yosuke/Souji too, but I've been wondering how it started, especially after seeing a gazillion Yosuke/Souji stories. And prompts. And doujin._
> 
> Sometimes you see wank brewing on the horizon and staunch the bleeding by writing crack. And sometimes, your metaphors get all weird.

“So why do people like us together again?” Yosuke asked.

“You have a small penis.”

“Wh—dude, not cool!”

“Speaking from a purely objective point of view, you hit a lot of people’s buttons,” Souji said. “You’re the charming, goofy guy that people are supposed to relate to, or say, ‘hey, I knew that guy in high school.’ You’re like a kicked puppy: cute, but cuter when injured, but not so injured that you’ll die.”

“…your mind is seriously twisted, partner.”

“Fandom likes seeing you in a state of emotional agony,” Souji said, nodding sagely. “And since a significant subsection of fandom enjoys ‘slash’—that means—”

“I know what that means, okay.”

“—they pick their favorite character, which is you, and give you some action. Sexual action. Some bonings.”

“… But I don’t really like guys that much. Or at all. Uh-huh.”

“The subtext in your social link says otherwise.”

“It’s _subtext._ ”

“Fandom loves that. And as far as relationships go, you’re my best friend. And you call me ‘partner’. That’s pretty gay.”

“Yeah, okay, it’s gay, but at least we haven’t raised any dogs together.”

“You’re my voice, so to speak, so your opinion can be assumed to stand in for mine. It’s hard being a silent protagonist. People can make me as bendy as they wish.”

“Bendy?”

“Sexuality-wise.”

“Because I was just thinking you were going to do the splits—”

“And since I’m the silent protagonist, they can give me any personality they want. How would you describe me now?”

“Meta, jackass, meta—”

“But who’s to say that I haven’t been silently pining after you for the entire game timeline?”

“But we've just been best bros for life! Bros before hos, man.”

“Aah. The me in _your_ view hasn’t been. But in the fandom’s collective hivemind, I’ve either been infatuated with you, similar to fandom itself, or you’re in love with me, which can be constructed as, from the point of view of an armchair psychologist, a projection of fandom’s love of you onto me.”

“… I’m confused.”

“… Me too.”

“…”

“… Would you like me to continue?”

“… You know, man, let’s just leave it there and assume everyone has their own reasons, okay?”


End file.
